Thriller Night
by AlcoholicExtrovert
Summary: At the Halloween Dance, Franky doesn't hesitate to show off his SUPER dance moves, even with his robot costume clunking around. For a while, he was the star of the show. That was, until Robin showed up and owned his ass in five seconds flat. Frobin Halloween!Fic


_Thriller Night _

_Rating: K_

_Summary: During the Thriller dance off, Franky doesn't hesitate to show off his SUPER dance moves, even with his robot costume clunking around. For a while, he was the star of the show. That was, until Robin showed up and owned his ass in five seconds flat._

* * *

><p>"SUPER costume you got there, Robin!"<p>

Robin turned to face the man who had addressed her. Even with his costume covering every inch of him, including his face, it was obvious who it was. There was only one teacher in the entire school who would dress up as a robot for Halloween. Though she might be the only teacher who would dress up in an assassin costume. At least, the only one who might get away with it. It certainly hadn't won the hearts of the students who were still scared of her to date.

"The same to you," the librarian responded with a small smile. She watched as a small gaggle of teenagers slipped past her, disappearing inside the gymnasium. The music was loud and could be heard from outside of the gym, but Robin didn't mind too much. The music teacher has chosen an odd variety of music which never seemed to amaze her. From spooky classical music to modern, halloween themed punk, he certainly kept it mixed up. Calmly, she mused, "Brooke choose an... interesting playlist."

"I think it's SUPER in the spirit of Halloween," Franky cheered, lifting his arms above his head and striking a pose that almost drove the librarian to laughter. It would look ridiculous on a normal day, and yet here he was trying to pull it off in a robot costume... Instead of laughing, she forced her face into it's neutral stare, the smile still in place.

Just then, a blur tried to bolt by her, only to be caught in one fluid motion. "Roronoa, swords, now."

The kid dressed a samurai had three very real looking swords strapped to his side, and considering the teen's choice of sport, they definitely could not be considered toys. He let out a huff of annoyance, grudgingly handing over the bladed weapons for safe keeping until Zoro returned for them. As he slid away, Robin turned back to Franky and continued as through there had been no interruption.

"I suppose it is," she murmured, just loud enough for the construction teacher to hear her over the loud, thudding music. The door slipped open and a group of teenagers spilled out, temporarily making the music louder. "I certainly hope everyone stays safe this halloween. Wouldn't want anyone poisoned... The possibilities really are endless on nights like there..."

Franky, despite her inability to see his face, seemed to flinch at the sentence. "Why... why are you even thinking things like that, Robin? That's SUPER not cool."

"Yes, that's true," she said, leaning against the wall. She turned to him, eyes narrowed. Completely dropping the previous topic, she gave him a look that caused him to openly shiver. "Now, aren't you the one who is supposed to be supervising the gym?"

XoX

"Robin! Robin!"

The librarian looked up from her book as the young, wild haired teen flew out of the gymnasium. He was one of the only children who refused to address the staff properly, and they had long given up trying.

"Yes, Luffy?" She asked, eyebrows raised in curiosity as she the boy. She should have known he would be dressed as a pirate... his obsession with them was questionable. "Is something wrong?"

Luffy was far from a tattletale, so it was shocking when he grinned and exclaimed, "Nami told me to come get you. She said we need a responsible adult..."

Luffy tilted his head, clearly not seeing a problem with the current supervision. With a sigh, Robin rose to her feet.

"What is idiot doing this time?" She asked, causing Luffy to burst into a bout of laughter but did not answer her question. Instead, Luffy lead Robin into the large gymnasium. A very familiar song echoed through the air and she was rather surprised to see that none of the students were dancing. In fact, they weren't even moving, gathered around in a large circle. Luffy disappeared into the crowd without hesitating and Robin followed.

It didn't take long to reach the center of the crowd, and Robin have an exasperated sigh upon seeing what exactly what caused the sudden stillness of the crowd.

"Kid, you will never beat my SUPER moves," Franky yelled, dancing along to the music as a student attempted to keep up with the eccentric teacher. It was rather odd, Robin mused, seeing the robot moving so swiftly and easily. The costume was well constructed, though that was not surprising. This was Franky after all, and he tended to go over the top. As it was, he had discarded the helmet to some poor student's arms and was now smirking, cyan hair sticking up everywhere from his helmet head.

Robin watched as the kid slowly fell behind before giving up altogether and walking off dejectedly. Franky raised his arms in a whoop of victory, which quickly died when Robin stepped out of the circle of people.

"What do you think you're doing, Mr. _Flam_?" Robin asked, her face straight and a glare in her eyes that would scare the bravest students. Franky himself recoiled, both from the name he hated and the glare.

"Ah, loosen up," he muttered, although the fear was rather imminent on his face. "It's just a friendly dance competition, Robin."

"And you are supposed to be supervising," she said strictly. A few of the students exchanged nervous looks and she allowed her face to soften into one less frightening. Her costume was not doing anyone a favour at this point.

"It's not that big of a problem, is it?" Franky muttered immaturely as the song he had been dancing to faded out. Oblivious to situation, Brooke instantly faded in the next song, causing Franky to smirk. "I think you're jealous, Miss. Nico," He said smoothly as the the beat picked up. "Clearly, you don't have the moves..."

Robin was not one to rise to any bait, but this... It was more of a challenge, if she thought about it. At least that's what she told herself as she stepped forward, ignoring all the eyes on her.

She smiled a creepy smile before sliding into position.

There was a long pause as the first verse played out, all eyes on the librarian who certainly did not seem the type to be foolish around like this. Then, the chorus boomed out and Robin burst into action.

She turned to her left, raising her arms in a fluid motion while managing to look zombielike. Following the music with ease, she shifted to the right, her left leg grazing the floor as she made the smallest hop.

Robin fell into a crouch, hands on her knees as her foot slid across the floor in a smooth and well calculated motion. She pivoted, turning around as she shuffled and shifted her weight perfectly. The crowd was silent as she shuffled forward, her shoulder twitching from time to time.

She hopped into an upright position, jerking her head sharply to one side and then the other. She shrugged her shoulders while dropping her head to move forward before pausing briefly and watching the entire scene over again.

It was hard to process, really. The usually quiet, reserved and intelligent teacher... was dancing. To Thriller, of all songs. And beyond that, she was doing it well. Too well, judging by the way Franky's jaw dropped and he stared at her.

She continued to dance and dance as everyone watched in complete and utter amazement. Finally, the song came to an end, and Robin looked completely unaffected by what she had done, her expression sliding into one of neutrality once more.

There was a moment of silence. The music teacher seemed to have joined the students in watching, as the next song did not immediately fade in. Instead, there was thundering applause, started up by none other than Luffy.

"Woah! That was so awesome, Robin!" Luffy whooped, rushing forward and practically bouncing as he admired his teacher. "Better than Franky, even!"

The construction teacher took a moment to look offended, but he too was fairly impressed by Robin.

"You kidding?" A long nosed student dressed as a soldier stumbled forwards, "Mr. Flam just had his ass handed to him!"

Both teachers turned to him with a glare, and the cowardly student stumbled back, pleading to not get in trouble. Luffy had no such reserves and threw him self forward in excitement, whooping.

An orange haired girl dressed as a cat stepped forward tiredly, grabbing the pirate by the ear and tugging him backwards. "That means... Mrs. Nico: 34, Mr. Flam: 0..."

"No one can beat Mrs. Nico~!" A blonde kid dressed as a chef swooned, before shooting dagger eyes at Franky. "Not even her own husband."

Robin finally broke her neutral expression and laughed quietly, shaking her head before standing on her tiptoes to kiss Franky's cheek. The man pouted and crossed his arms, about to speak only to be cut off by Robin.

"But I wasn't kidding, Mr. Flam. You are at work."


End file.
